The Roots
The Roots are a Grammy Award-winning, American alternative hip hop band from Philadelphia, PA. They are famed for beginning with a jazzy, eclectic approach to hip hop which still includes live instrumentals. Their debut album was released in 1993 and they have collaborated with a wide range of artists from different genres. In March 2009, The Roots became the house band on NBC's Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. Members include Questlove. Appearances and Performances * March 20, 2009 - Statler & Waldorf appeared amid the band on Late Night to heckle Jimmy Fallon and guest Jason Segel. * April 15, 2009 - During Elmo's April first appearance on Late Night, The Roots played back-up as Elmo and Jimmy led the audience in singing the ''Sesame Street'' theme song. * November 9, 2009 - During Elmo and Rosita's appearance on Late Night, the band played the Pinball Number Count and sang with the Muppets. Elmo stated that the Roots should come on Sesame Street. * November 11, 2009 - Although no Muppets appeared on this episode of Late Night, the band played the song "C is for Cookie" in order to introduce Joan Cusack and her involvement in "Cookies for Kid's Cancer." * December 23, 2009 - The Muppets appeared again on Late Night; Animal appeared at the top of the show to call out the episode number (a task usually done by drummer Questlove), and The Roots performed a tribute version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" from John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together with Fallon and the Muppets, with Rowlf the Dog on piano with the group. The Muppets appeared again after the commercial break to dance through the end credits. * September 24, 2010 - Super Grover 2.0 brought shirts for Jimmy and The Roots on Late Night, which depict the Sesame Street characters as Jimmy (Ernie) and the band (Grover, Big Bird, Bert, Oscar, Elmo, Cookie and Snuffy). * December 20, 2010 - Although no Muppets appeared on this episode of Late Night, the band performed the song "Movin' Right Along" from The Muppet Movie when throwing to commercial after Fallon's interview with Jason Segel about his work with the Muppets. * November 18, 2011 - Animal sits in with The Roots and performed on his drums. * September 25, 2013 - Elmo, Grover, Zoe, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Murray, The Count, Big Bird and Snuffy appear, performing the "Sesame Street Theme" with Fallon and the Roots on classroom instruments. Mentions On Elmo Drummer Questlove remarked about meeting Elmo on his Twitter stream in April 2009, stating: "Dog i know this shit sounds weak, but this mofo Elmo got me star struck like a mo&^&*&%$$r".Questlove's Twitter comment #1 When Elmo returned to the show in November, Questlove tweeted that "Elmo is buggin when camera's are off".Questlove's Twitter comment #2 On Grover During the day of taping Super Grover 2.0's appearance on Late Night, Questlove tweeted about his excitement to be meeting the super hero,Questlove's Twitter comment #3, #3a and asked "is it abnormal that im amped to be chilling wit grover?"Questlove's Twitter comment #4 On Sesame Street music He has also remarked on several occasions that his favorite Sesame Street segments were the ''Jazz Number'' films;Questlove's Twitter comment #5, #5a, #5b and asked "if this psychedelic jazz piece can teach my 3 yr old ass, then why do we dumb down music for kids today? (adults too!)"Questlove's Twitter comment #6 Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Celebrities Category:Music Mentions